Latine name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Bracteantha bracteata. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Creamxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Bracteantha plant, botanically known as Bracteantha bracteata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Creamxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor through a controlled breeding program at New South Wales, Australia.
The female (seed) parent of xe2x80x98Creamxe2x80x99 was cultivar xe2x80x98Diamond Headxe2x80x99 (not patented in the United States). The female (seed) parent is characterized by its yellow (RHS 9A) bract color. The male (pollen) parent of xe2x80x98Creamxe2x80x99 was the proprietary selection designated xe2x80x98C-1xe2x80x99 (not patented in the United States). The male parent is characterized by its tall height and yellow (RHS 1D) bract color. xe2x80x98Creamxe2x80x99 was selected as one of the flowering progeny of the above cross.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal tip cuttings has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation. The new cultivar was asexually reproduced in Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention
(a) exhibits cream colored flowers,
(b) forms medium green foliage,
(c) exhibits a good basal branching character, and
(d) exhibits an upright growth habit.
When the new cultivar of the present invention is compared to xe2x80x98Florabella Whitexe2x80x99, it is found that the new cultivar is more compact, has shorter internodes, different stem and leaf texture and darker flower color as detailed below, in Table 1.